


You're In My Mind (We're Singing)

by ThePancakePenguin



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because i'm somehow incapalbe of being kind to my children, teenie bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePancakePenguin/pseuds/ThePancakePenguin
Summary: Tyler takes some time to reflect





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on something for a while now, but decided i needed to post something  
> Here's a word vomit I spent an hour on  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Title from "Before You Start Your Day" by twenty one pilots
> 
> Based on this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XiGMc6KB21I

Tyler stood at the edge of the stage, overlooking the empty arena. He took a deep sigh and closed his eyes, taking in the sort of silence that rang throughout the venue. In only a few hours, this room would be filled with thousands of people, all here to scream and sing with him. With both of them.

He was broken out of his reverie by a loud crash behind him. He turned to see Josh sitting behind his kit, grimacing at the warbling rattle that came from his cymbal instead of a filling  _whoosh._ He tapped it with his stick a few more times before standing up and leaning over his kit to pull the cymbal from its stand, turning it over a few times. His eyes widened when he found what was causing the issue.

"Tyler, look at that." He turned the cymbal to face his friend and traced his calloused finger over a large crack extending from the edge almost to the center. "That crack is huge! How'd we miss it?" Tyler only shrugged and watched Josh climb down from his riser with the broken instrument and start to head back stage. "We're gonna have to replace it, but I’ll keep it for experimentation after the show, if you want." He flipped it in his hands a few times before disappearing behind the scaffolding.

Tyler turned back to face the arena and felt a buzz in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and smiled at what he saw on the screen.

 **Dime Piece:** _be there in 10. love you! <3_

He sent a short reply and pocketed the device before turning back around. He slowly walked to his piano and sat on the bench, hands in his lap. The sound check for his piano wasn't for a little while, but there was no harm in doing his own. He rested his fingers on the keys and went up a few scales. He absentmindedly tapped out the melody to a few songs, unsurprised that he eventually ended up tapping the D a few times in quick succession. His mind wandered as he pecked the chorus to the song, going back to its writing process.

He thought the last song he would ever write specifically for someone he loved would be  _House of Gold,_ but he had surprised himself with this new record. Writing about love had always seemed tacky to him, unoriginal and lacking creativity. How many people would want to hear another guy rattle on how perfect his lover was, with her crystal blue eyes that could pierce through steel and golden hair that shimmered in the sun and...

He paused, physically and mentally. He understood that the thought and effort that people would put into songs like that were vastly different than other kinds of song writing, having finally experienced it. But trying to channel that emotion without making it seem like he didn't love his wife with every fiber of his being had been challenging. 

The fear that made up the love he felt for his wife didn’t surprise him. One of the reasons he had actually became interested in Jenna was because she saw through his facade almost immediately and wasn't scared of what she saw or what she might find if she dug deeper. And oh, did she dig deep.

It really intimidated him. Part of him was also impressed.

He was thrown back to his younger years (God, he sound like he's sixty saying that), before all of this happened. If his teenage self could see where he was now, how far he'd come, he'd weep. Hopefully out of joy, and not anger or disappointment, but Tyler honestly couldn't tell.

Speaking of his teenage self....

He was struck with an idea, and quickly pounced on it before it scampered off to the dark trenches of his mind. He hesitantly placed his hand over the octaves and closed his eyes, letting memory guide him

_Let's see....A...E...G...F# no no...F# minor, right...and then...D? Yeah okay, then..._

He went slowly, starting to remember what he had written so many years ago. How could he have been so foolish back then?

_God Tyler, you really jinxed yourself._

He let the ancient words slip past his lips in a low whisper, not entirely confident they were all the right ones.

 _Can't say_   _I'm_   _upset about it now though._  

He was aware that what he was playing was being broadcasted throughout the venue over the speakers, but that only spurred him on. He pulled the nearby microphone even closer and decided to start over, quickly forming a plan. He pulled out his phone and sent quick message, heart racing as the speech bubble appeared.

 

* * *

 

Jenna walked briskly to the entrance of the venue, stopping to say hello to the fans and take selfies as she passed. She flashed her ID card to security so they wouldn't tackle her for trying to go in. That would only end terribly.

She smiled when she heard a melody ringing through the venue. She nearly tripped when she registered what song Tyler was playing, hearing her husband's voice echoing over the empty space.

 _"Won't walk the world_  
_Any different_  
_And my path won't change until you_  
_Make a wall and make me fall_ _  
_ _And break me down"_

She went as fast as she could down the stairs to the bottom floor, cursing the existence of high heels. She jogged across the floor and slowed as she got closer to the stage.

 _"Cause I, oh yeah, I believe in love_  
_And I hope I can show you what I mean_ _  
_ _And I don't believe love's for me, oh...."_

There was no way Tyler didn't notice her, but he kept playing. She stopped only a few feet short of the barricade, almost out of breath for multiple reasons. She felt her eyes well up with tears.

 _"You don't know me_  
_And I don't know you_ _  
_ _Tell me, what should I..."_

He paused and finally looking up, meeting her eyes. Time seemed to stop as they watched each other. Jenna with her damp cheeks and quivering lip under her hand, Tyler with his adoring gaze and ever so slightly trembling fingers.

_"Do..."_

She pushed the barricade open and climbed up the stage, making Tyler huff at her determination. She sat down next to him on the bench as he played the last few chords, eyes never leaving hers.

_"So won't you....come around and....prove me wrong?"_

He let his finger climb up the keys, his hands getting farther away her as the pitches became higher. He pressed the last few notes near the end with a small flourish, ever the showman. He let the ending breathe, and rested his hand in his lap, playing with the hem of his shirt. A blush colored his cheeks and he sheepishly tore his gaze away from her.

"I was just thinking...I wrote that a really long time ago, back when I was....worse." He twisted the fabric around his finger. "Obviously things have gotten better since then, thanks to a lot of people, including you, and...uh..." He was at a loss.

Jenna circled her fingers around his wrist and lifted it so it was in between them, gently stroking the lines inked into his skin.

"It's been an honor proving you wrong." She pressed tender kisses along his knuckles, lips curled into a smile.

Tyler smirked. "I don't think you'll ever stop." 

He pulled his hand away and wrapped it around her, pulling her closer. Everything melted away when their lips met. Their hearts warmed and beat together, snipping their stitches and leaving them bare.

They both jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Tyler jerked his head around to see Josh standing a few feet away, looking only slightly uncomfortable.

"I was just gonna say they're ready to do sound check for you, but I guess that isn't really necessary now. Oh, and I've got a new cymbal now, so that's good..." he floundered silently for a few more moments. "Should I go? I ruined something, didn't I?"

The couple laughed. "Nah, it's all good man. Don't want all my emotions exhausted before we play, I've got an emo-punk-hipster vibe to maintain. Can't be getting too sappy now, can I?" Tyler teased.

Jenna stood and pushed her fly-aways behind her ear. "I'll be back, I'm just gonna go get a drink, and I promise I won't trip over anymore chords." She pressed a quick kiss to Tyler's check before walking away and giving Josh a kind smile. The drummer waved and went to replace his cymbal.

Tyler sighed contentedly and looked out over the venue for the millionth time that day. He never wanted a show to end, dreaded their sets comig to an end, but he knew  _Tear In My Heart_  would be different tonight.

Not that they ever were, but tonight's performance would definitely  _not_  be in vain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't listen to Prove Me Wrong before Tear In My Heart trust me you will DIE


End file.
